


Three's never a crowd

by HiddenEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrithanette, Catbug - Freeform, F/M, Idk I'll stick with that first, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oh yeah what's their ot3 pairing name tho, Polyamory, Post Reveal, This needed to be done because every fandom needs an ot3, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat, no? And satisfaction brought it back. The three of them might have held onto that saying a little too seriously than one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea Green

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I have a thing for ot3 pairings and after seeing a number of fanarts for this, I got hooked. To which I will be doing four parts to this, and I dunno how I'll do it given the fact I still have exams and I'm not supposed to be here. May god have mercy upon me.

They were beautiful.

Like gods who had descended from their thrones, powerful, and magnificent.

And he was enraptured.

There were times when Nathanaël thought that he wasn't worthy enough to be in their presence, that he was just this mere _mortal_ being nothing but a speck among all this pack of people, an indifference among life they were currently living in.

He was okay with that, he didn't want anymore attention attracted to him than he already had when he was first turn into an akuma a couple of years ago. He was absolutely content with the fact that people didn't seem to notice the boy with red hair and sea green eyes hunching over his sketch book at the back of the class, his thin fingers skillfully gliding on the paper as he sometimes tuned out whatever was happening around him.

But it the end, he was completely, and utterly, different from the both of _them_. 

He was an artist, he saw _everything_ that had to do with them, where his would let his eyes linger for a moment longer to relish on the art of just _being_ near them, their aura leaving him craving for more.

Sometimes, when he was left to his thoughts, whether it was at class or at the park, he would draw them, where he would start with her first, his mind eye vividly remembering every single detail that had to do with them.

Her eyes was ferocious, a whirlpool of emotions that he found himself drowning into whenever he managed to make eye contact with her. They were sapphires imbedded within those irises, carefully craved with perfect workmanship that they seem to shine everytime light refracted through, lighting up the whole room with the purity of the glow.

Her hands were nimble, dainty even, soft and smooth as he once saw the way she held the pencil in hand as she too drew onto her book, design upon designs of clothes and accessories filled in the pages as ideas poured out of her easily. The faint creases of concentration lined her brows as she pursed her lips slightly, pink and shimmering with moisture, absolute perfection for a person such as her.

He was at a bench at the other side of the clearing as she sat in front of him, a perfect view he thought, as he lined the shape of her back from where she was slightly hunched over her book.

And then, _he_ would come along.

A perfect impression of Apollo, Nathanaël would muse as the blonde made his way towards her, a smirk on his face he frequently saw nowadays whenever he watched the both of them together, moving and talking like the gods they were.

Where her eyes would leave him breathless for air, the green eyes that flashed dangerously made him want to stare at those orbs a little longer. They were full of forbidden things that he knew he wasn't allowed to see, so guarded, so careful, as if the owner was hiding a whole different existence from the universe. The barrier to the world from seeing into his soul was the kindness he build up for everyone around him, including Nathanaël himself. But when those two significants meet up together, where for that short moment of time they were in their own little world where there were only the two of them, Nathanaël saw how that barrier was lowered the slightest bit, just enough for her to see, and he knew why it was built in the first place.

He knew then why storms were named after people.

He felt the tight feeling in his chest as he saw Marinette greet him, a twitch of a smile that it seemed only Adrien would understand, because suddenly he had a full blown grin stretching upon his face.

He was the perfect vision of a model he was born to be. There were times when Nathanaël couldn't stop himself from staring, how his fingers would twitch everytime the model would throw his head back and laugh, the elegant length of his neck that was exposed to everything around him was something the red haired had captured on paper, where the thin tip of pencils would duplicate the bump of his Adam's apple and the dip of his collarbone.

Sometimes, Nathanaël would get too far and continue to draw the sharp structure of his jaw, completing the whole portrait with the way his golden hair glimmered under the light, his eyelashes curled naturally upon his cheeks that they were far from wasted on him than it should be on any normal man.

It would always strike Nathanaël at how perfect they were with each other, how in sync their movements had always been as if they knew how the other would think next.

He was curious at how would it feel to be as powerful as them, to feel as if the whole world was running in your veins. Her words of justice and his attitude of determination was something he envied them for, and yet, they were endearing to him that he had once thought he was going insane with his obsession of them.

He was also curious of other things.

He was curious, on how it would feel to taste the soft looking lips of hers that he had memorised visually, how would it feel to trace the neck he had seen and drawn a number of times under his finger tips, to imprint them in his mind and to know the satisfactory of being with them.

As if they could feel the burn of his stare, they faced his way, and he felt his breath hitched in his throat as he froze in his seat, the pencil hovering over the unfinished hand that was tilting the chin of the owner's lover.

The look they gave him was smoldering, penetrating through his soul that it was as if they knew he was thinking about them all this time, that they knew he was currently drawing them without their direct consent.

Nathanaël licked his dry lips as he tried to discreetly close the sketchbook in his hand, noticing the way green eyes narrowed at the action as blue ones darted to the book, an odd look on her face that could only be identified as curious, because he could always recognise that same expression he always tried to hide whenever he was in their presence.

He thank the heavens above as the school bell rang, quickly shoving the utensils in his pencil case as he got up, feeling their eyes prodding onto his skin as he made his way to their classroom, the normal plans of avoiding them already whirling in his brain.

* * *

 

"He's intimidated by us." Adrien stated as they saw the red haired climbing up the stairs, where he was clutching the book and the pencil case at his side.

Marinette hummed in agreement, closing her own sketchbook as she noted the way Nathanaël's shoulders were tensed, his hair a bit out of place that she was tempted to run her fingers through it to smooth it back. "More than usual," They stood up to get going as well. "Do you think he already knows?"

He stretched his arms above his head, the feline like behaviour rearing its head once in a while even if they were not in costume. "Not about us wanting him maybe, but he's starting to realise his own needs first," He gave a wicked smile. "He's very talented with those hands of his by the way."

She gave her own smile when she managed to peek at how beautiful the drawings he did of them. How they were very detailed, as if he was gentle on doing it to make it perfect. "When are we going to tell him though?"

He slung an arm across her shoulders, bringing her closer to him as they started to walk their way towards class. He buried his nose into her hair, the wiff of vanilla filling his senses. "Eventually, when he calms down a bit."

"I don't think he would, after what we're going to tell him," She muttered, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He's already jittery as it is."

"He's _Nathanaël_ , he's always jittery."

She giggled as they threaded up the stairs. "And endearing too."

His eyes flashed with something akin to glee. "That I can agree," He paused. "Maybe you should go to him first. If I do, he'll have a heart attack and none of this would work if he's already dying on the ground."

She snorted. "Very dramatic, kitty. Fine, I'll go to him first, and I'll tell you when I'm done."

He gave a squeeze before letting go, winking at her as he opened the door for her to class. "After you, My Lady."


	2. Midnight Blue

"You didn't tell them yet, did you?"

Nathanaël pointedly ignored the question that was directed to him, instead tried to find the biology reference book he had somewhat called it his -he never did saw anyone used it before, and it was always at the same place where he would wedge it at the top corner of the bookshelf among the old biology books that people didn't use anymore- particularly feeling the look Alix was giving him than actually seeing it.

"I mean," She continued, and he knew she was already on the roll to tell him again the same things she had been telling him the moment she found out. "I'm sure they wouldn't actually mind, per say. It's the 21st century, not everyone is completely heterosexual like those days where the only things exists on this world were either male or female humans, animals, and plants."

He sighed quietly. Maybe telling her wasn't the best idea he came out with, but he knew she was only trying to be supportive, so he couldn't actually complain. Much. "I told you," He almost drawled out the words, almost, because damn, he was tired from staying up a bit later than usual last night -to catch up with his physics because _reasons_ \- and the fact that even though _they_ did electrocute him for a moment everytime they were in class, the fatigue was starting to settle in again. "I don't have what you have."

"What, virginity?"

He whipped his head towards her, blushing mess and stuttering. "Alix-"

She grinned, waving away his flabbergasted look. "I knew that would get me your full attention," She patted his shoulder in mock sympathy. "Don't worry, kiddo, I know you're still as clean as I am, no need to look as if the world is ending."

He huffed, swatting away her hand. "Don't shove your asexuality in my face," He muttered, feeling the tip of his ears starting to burn before he sighed. "I don't know how to do this. I'm not exactly brave like most of you are, and this is actually harder than you think." He ended his words in a whisper, feeling the tightness in his chest again.

She gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry if you feel a bit pressured right now, but telling them _would_ help. You gotta diffuse it all out of your system, it's the only way, or so I was told," She wiggled her eyebrows. "Who knows, maybe they would appreciate it and take it upon themselves."

He spluttered indignantly, his stomach doing flip flops as the thought that Marinette and Adrien would accept his confession. He knew, of course, that they would support him for being who he was, but to actually take action on their own and _returning_ those feelings were too good to be true. But then, he didn't want to keep his hopes up too much that would only cause him heartache later.

"I don't think that's going to happen," He stuttered, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "They have each other, right? Why would I be in the middle of something as perfect as that."

She shook her head in pity. "You got it bad for them, do you? To set the bars so high for them," She held up a finger when he was about to protest. "I admit, they're actually cool most of the time, but they're not _gods_ ," He flinched slightly, because that's exactly what he thought they were and Alix just rammed the truth with a hammer. "Don't you see? This is why you're so scared of them, it's because you think they're so holy and shit that you think you're so unworthy."

Again, bull's-eye.

Since when can she read minds.

"Hey," She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "All I'm saying is," She continued in a low voice, and he realised once again that they were, in fact, in a school library and they weren't supposed to talk about his _sexuality_ here. "See them for who they are, not god-like people, alright? That's where you'll start having some confidence to actually talk to them properly without turning into a pool of goo in front of them because honestly," She snorted out a laugh. "The look on your face is absolutely _priceless_ , I actually have a picture of it if you want to see."

That quickly snapped him out of his daze. He sighed, turning back to the bookshelf to search for his book. "Delete that, please."

She scoffed. "Later. Anyway, I gotta go. Some errands to run, places to go."

He finally found it as he pulled it out from where it was squashed between two misplaced encyclopedias. "You have school work like the rest of us."

"I know, but I'm free after school, so I thought I'd just do it then." He only grunted in response as she started to walk away, before pausing to glance back at him over her shoulder, a wide grin on her face that set warning bells inside his head.

"Did I ever tell you that both of them aren't actually _straight_?"

He heard the book fell on the floor first than he actually felt it.

* * *

Alix's words still rang in his ears as he cleaned his table after the last period of school ended, and he didn't like how reassuring it sounded because for one, it set up his hopes a bit higher than before.  

He had a _chance_ , he had a chance that maybe they would return his feelings in the same way he felt for them. That they'd be together for like he dreamed off. But no, he couldn't think like that, he couldn't just assume that was going to happen at all. But he couldn't help it, the whispers in his heart was actually very hard to ignore and he was surprised at the new found determination he had in himself when he felt the sudden urge to chase after them and tell them what he felt.  

As if hearing his thoughts, he saw a shadow on his desk and looked up, eyes widening when he saw Marinette standing beside his table with a smile on her face. He instantly frozen up, blinking a few times as she waved at him. "Hey Nathanaël."

Flushing red, he straighten up slightly. "H-hi," He stuttered, clutching his books to his chest. "How can I, uh, help you?"

She shrugged delicately. "Well, I was wondering whether or not you're free after this, since I need some help with a few things," Then, she frowned slightly. "If that's okay with you."

His blood was buzzing in his ears. Other than the constant plan of doing homework and thinking of finishing the painting of the Parisian nights that was left at the corner of his room, he was free. Of course, he wanted to help her, but then, where was Adrien? Doesn't he usually hang out with her after school? His hesitation was long enough that she seemed to backtrack on her words.

"I understand if you can't," She started as he met her eyes again. "I was only aski-"

"I'll come," He blurted out, and realised his outburst that he felt the flush coming out full force again. "I mean, uh, sure, but Adrien...? "

She chuckled, and his heart rocketed at the sound. "He has a photoshoot to go to, so he won't be able to help me to what I'm doing."

By that time, everyone had left the class, and it was only the two of them there. Somehow, that realisation made his skin prickled. "Can I know what we're doing actually?"

"I'm making a tux for a son of my mum's friend, and you seem like the same size as him so," She let the critical eye of a designer flitted down his body. "Yeah, you'll be just perfect."

He swallowed the lump in his throat discreetly.

This, this wasn't something he expected.

But then again, he wasn't complaining.

He gave a wavering smile. "I'll be glad to help."

She beamed, and he wanted to capture that look forever. "Great! Let's go then."

Once they were at her place, where the smell of fresh bread seemed to hover permanently in the air, he realised with a start that he never actually hang out at his classmates' house except for Ivan, and that only happened a few times because they had to hand in a project or two to their teachers. He noted at how pleasant the atmosphere was the moment he entered the shop, the small bell tinkling above his head as he saw her mother behind the counter, packing some pastries for the customer.

"Hey, Mama," Marinette greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, before she gestured to him where he was standing awkwardly near the baguettes. "This is Nathanaël, he'll be a model of sorts for the tux as I finish up some last minute touches. And then I'll be done."

Sabine Dupain-Cheng smiled sweetly at him, and he knew where Marinette got her smile from. "It's nice to meet you, Nathanaël."

He gave an attempted smile of his own. "Hello, Mrs. Dupain."

She waved the formal greeting dismissively away, giving the change to the customer before she went off. "Call me Sabine," She glanced at her daughter. "Using boys as your mannequins, Marinette?"

He saw a strip of pink gracing her face, and gave an apologetic smile towards him. "I'm not using you just for that."

"Last time was Adrien," Sabine tsked, shaking her head a little. "Poor boy, looking a bit out of it after a couple of hours being muddled with."

The blush on Marinette's face darken. Clearly, that wasn't the only thing they were doing, he would be surprised if they _didn't_ steal a peck here and there.

She let out a nervous laugh, taking his wrist as she pulled him towards the stairs. "We'll be done over an hour."

"Don't poke him too much."

Once they got to her room, he was impressed at the space of it, with a light pastel pink colour bathing her walls as tables were pushed to one corner of her room, a sewing machine on one of them. There were stairs that probably led to the balcony, and from what he saw before he entered the building, it would probably be filled with flowers.

He realised she let go of his hand and set aside her purse, walking towards the table wear bits and pieces of black cloth were scattered on the floor, and what seemed a half assembled tux sat on the table. She picked it up and showed it to him.

"Can you please wear this? There's a bathroom over there," She pointed to the door behind him. "And I'll have to tighten a few things to give it structure and to sew in the sleeves. Right now, it's just a paper bag with holes."

He nodded his head jerkily, and he was glad that she didn't notice -or chose to ignore- as she passed them to him, making a beeline toward the bathroom.

Once he stepped out, she immediately went to work. He had to stand in the middle of her room with his arms raised slightly for her to tug the fabric to a more desirable look, pins held between her lips as she pin it together for them to be in place, using a pencil of sorts to mark the place she would sew later. He took that moment to admire her, where the afternoon light shone on her that she gave out a glow, feeling as if luck was on his side.

"Are you and Adrien an official couple?"

He didn't know where that came from, he didn't know why he blurted it out in the first place as he shattered the peace between them, and he wanted the earth to swallow him at the moment when she looked up to meet his eyes, blinking the concentration away.

"We never actually made it public," She started, and the light pink dusted her cheeks as she continued working. "But yeah, it's been a while."

He could feel the tip of his ears flame from embarrassment. "Sorry I asked."

She giggled from behind him, letting her fingers drag across his shoulders to straighten the fabric, and he squashed down the urge to shiver. "That's okay, you wanted to know," She stepped back, admiring her work. "Right, I'm going to take off the pins now and then we're done."

Once she did, and he went to the bathroom to take off the tux, he handed them back to her, where her fingers brushed against his before she set it aside on the table beside her. "Thank you, Nathanaël, for helping me out."

"N-no problem."

She smiled softly, and he took another moment to admire the freckles that were splashed against her nose, ones he didn't knew she had until he now, where he had close distance between them. She was utterly beautiful of course, and he couldn't deny it if he could. But then, what Alix said came back to mind, and he realised he was staring at her when she had this look on her face he wasn't able to identify.

"I, um, I s-should-"

"Nathanaël."

He stiffen, looking down at her where she took a step forward, her eyes glinted with determination and something else he didn't know because he was too busy trying to calm down his heart that was hammering against his chest. He felt the air turned static when she reached up and cup his face, before standing to her toes to pressed her lips against the corner of his.

He automatically leaned forward as the thick air seemed to diffuse out of him, his breath coming out a bit shallower than he would admit. She nudged her nose with his, her breath ghosting over his lips as her other hand was running down his chest.

He knew this was not right, he shouldn't be doing this with Marinette of all people because she already had a _boyfriend_. But there he was pressed against the table as she leaned onto him more, where he was afraid to touch her as his hands were clenched on the table behind him, feeling his arms shake with exhilaration.

There was something akin to a pop that short circuited in his head when she brushed her lips against his, soft and sweet, the kiss of a butterfly, both of her hands now resting on his chest.

"M-Marinette, wh-"

She silenced him when she crashed her lips onto his, and all he could do was melt onto her.

He could feel her fingers now trailing up to his head, her fingers ran through his hair as he reluctantly rested his hands on her waist, unsure what to do because never in his life would he expect this to happen.

Never in his life that he would actually kiss one of the two people he loved all his life.

His gasped for air when they parted as she trailed her lips to his neck, where kisses upon kisses were planted softly all over, until she reached to the end of his jaw, right below his ear, where she grazed her teeth there.

It took all his will power to not collapse on the floor, and was absolutely glad the table behind him gave him support as he let out a groan, his arms moving to his own record and wind them around her waist tighter, bringing her flush to him that she let out an amused chuckle.

"Nathanaël, Nathanaël," She murmured almost tauntingly against his skin, dragging her bottom lip across the length of his jaw as she fisted his hair, jerking his head back to expose his neck. He could feel the way her lips did wonders to his skin, how she was nipping and kissing her way up and down.

Then, something clicked to mind, as if cold water crashed on him that he woke up from the dreamlike state he was in, remembering where he was and who was with him.

"M-Marinette," He choked out, feeling her fingers teasing the silver of skin at his hip, where her thumb set fire to his body. "Adrien-"

She chuckled, bringing her lips to his again that they were a breath apart, almost touching and oh so tempting. "He knows."

He snapped his head up, his eyes widen in shock. " _What_."

Never in his life would he see sweet Marinette tilting her lips into something such as devilish as the smirk she donned at the moment, where her lashes fluttered against his cheeks he could see the way how her blue, blue eyes alight with emotions that reflected in his heart.

"He _knows_ ," She repeated more softly, letting out another breathless laughter as she brushed her nose on his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be updated a bit late, since I'm gonna tackle the last few papers the next couple of weeks. I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Emerald Green

She felt him before she saw him.

The press of his hand was warm against her waist, his lips feathering against her shoulder as a greeting from where she stood at the roof of the apartment, snapping her back to reality from her daze. She glanced to him, his hair tickling her nose as she grazed his cheek with the back of her fingers once as a response.

"Chat."

He smirked, his eyes glowing slightly under the moonlight. "Miss me, My Lady?"

She bopped his nose before turning around to face him properly. "How was the photoshoot?"

He shrugged, swinging his tail in his hand. "I had worse. But I'm more interested in your day," He gave a pointed look, the mischief in his eyes were hard to miss. "How was your little _talk_ with him?"

The corner of her lips tilted ever so slightly, the memory of Nathanaël's warm breath ghosted on her cheek still set her skin tingling with excitement. Chat Noir caught the gesture and clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I can't believe you started the fun without me, I was hopping that we would actually do that kind of stuff together, you know."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "You said you wanted me to go to him first, so I did."

"I thought you'd do things more," He paused, letting go of his tail. " _Subtle_."

She gave an airy laugh. "It was a kiss, that's as subtle as I can go. Why," She smirked. "Jealous?"

Suddenly, he was in her space, levelling his gaze to her eye level that all she could see was his face, surprising her by the way his smirk was turning a little strained. "Maybe," He said quietly, and her heart jumped to her throat when he brushed his lips to the corner of hers.

But she stood her ground, refusing to back down from their banter. "Jealous that I got to him first or jealous that he kissed me?"

He stilled, leaning back to raise a disbelieved eyebrow at her. " _He_ kissed you?"

She looked away, looking slightly sheepish if not embarrassed. "It was the other way around actually," But then, she quickly put aside her timid nature to send him an alluring grin, leaning in that the tip of her nose bumped into his. "He was completely _radiant_."

He gave her a pout. "I can't believe you're showing off."

She shrugged, walking away from him and towards the edge of the building. "I'm not."

"You are," He whined when she gave him another smirk, following her to where she stood. "I was busy, that's completely unfair."

She cooed at him, patting his cheek in pity. "Poor kitty," She laughed at the small frown on his eyebrows. "Come on, silly kitty, we have a city to protect."

* * *

"You _what_?" 

He looked around nervously, noticing the odd looks people were shooting them in the locker room as he shoved his clothes into his own locker. "Not so loud." He hissed, wearing his shirt and shorts for P. E. after this.

Alix leaned on the locker beside his, donning the same attire as she had her mouth agape. "No, no, this is something I will not calm down about because even though I told you to loosen up a bit only _yesterday_ , I didn't precisely mean to actually _make out_ with her the minute you finish school because damn, if I knew that my words actually had that kind of effect on you, I'd tell you earlier."

He could feel the heat rushed to his cheeks as he remembered the way Marinette kissed him, groaning as he slammed his locker close. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to, you can't just go to me and be all 'Hey Alix, guess what, I just made out with the girl of my dreams and I fucking like it'," At least, she had the tendency to not say Marinette's name out loud, that was a relief. "'But I don't want to talk about it because it makes me look like a fucking tomato.'"

He raised both eyebrows at her in disinterest before he started to walk towards the gym, where other students had gone. "I do not look like a tomato." He muttered, hearing her jog after him as he took long strides to the room.

She scoffed, trying to keep up with his pace. "Will you please ease down those long legs and let me talk to you properly?" He did, taking smaller steps. "What happened," She asked in a low voice as they entered the gym, where people were mingling here and there as they all waited for the coach to say anything. "I mean, this is kinda big for you and all so," She trailed off, noticing that he wasn't paying attention when his eyes had already landed on someone else.

Marinette was at the end of the room with Alya and Nino, talking animatedly about something he couldn't hear, but he knew she was excited about it since she kept waving her hands in front of her, where Alya was listening to what she saying with an amused look on her face as Nino was laughing at what she said. He couldn't help but remember how she held him yesterday, how soft her lips was just as he imagined, and how he had the guts and steel to actually respond back to her kiss.

Funny how Adrien wasn't with his friends at the moment.

Then, he felt someone bumped into him from the back, and a hand quickly shot forward before he could fall flat on the ground. When he look up, he saw a pair of green eyes.

Speak of the devil.

Adrien gave him an apologetic smile, still holding onto his arm as Nathanaël straightened himself up, the flush coming out full force. "Sorry about that, Nath, you alright?"

Nathanaël had to compose himself properly before he could answer, swallowing all the stutters that were threatening to pour out like a stream. "I-I'm okay."

Close enough.

Adrien nodded, before giving another smile as he let go of his arm. "Good to hear about it then," He jabbed his thumb towards his girlfriend's way. "I'll see you later."

Once the model bounded to where he had shown, Nathanaël had to lean on the wall behind him, heaving out a breath as he watch Adrien playfully stole a kiss from Marinette on the cheek, jumping back laughing when she abruptly stopped moving her hands to give him a mock glare through the blush she tried to hide. Nathanaël rubbed his face as he tried to calm his heart.

"Wow, that was something."

He almost forgotten about Alix as she leaned on the wall beside him, and gave her a glance. "Does he know though?" She asked as she met his eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

He froze, and despair sunk to his toes as his blood turned cold when he remembered what Marinette said yesterday.

He knew.

Adrien Agreste knew that Nathanaël just made out with his girlfriend.

 _And he wasn't even mad at him._  

"Nathanaël?" Alix was looking at him worriedly, a frown on her face. "You stopped breathing for a few seconds there, you okay?"

"He knows." He said quietly, barely a whisper that Alix had to leaned forward to hear what he said.

She reeled back in shock, her eyes widening. "What?"

"He _knows_ ," He repeated, breathless laughter escaping his lips as he shoved his hair back, allowing her to see the way his sea green eyes gleamed almost manically. He couldn't handle all the emotional rollercoaster he was going through at the moment. "He knows that I kissed Marinette because she told me herself when we were in her room, I asked her and she said _he knows_."

Alix blinked a few times at him, before shaking her head in defeat as the whistle blasted for the class to group up.

"We are _so_ going to talk about this later."

* * *

 

He was glad that was over.  

He was unlocking his locker when he heard the other guys came in, but he ignored them all.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up, sucking his breath slightly when he saw Adrien standing there, still in his P. E. clothes.

The model raised his hands. "It's just me," Adrien assured him, smiling lightly when Nathanaël let out a breath, but his chest still felt constricted a bit. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for almost letting you fall just now and I feel kind of bad that you're about to kiss the floor."

The word itself made Nathanaël lick his dry lips nervously, missing the flitting moment where green eyes followed the movement. "It's okay, Adrien, I'm fine," He waved the apology away. "I was in the middle of the way, half of it was my fault anyway."

"Hey Adrien!"

Said teenager looked over to Nino, where he was standing at the doorway waiting for him. "You coming or not?"

"You go ahead," Adrien replied. "I'll catch up later."

Nino shrugged once, before turning to leave. "Just don't be late, man."

Nathanaël noticed that they were alone in the locker room, and that made the feeling of Deja Vu crashed onto him, the same feeling when he was alone with Marinette in class yesterday. He flinched slightly when Adrien turned back to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry Nathanaël, but please don't get mad at me for doing this."

Nathanaël didn't get to question what he meant when suddenly he was pushed to the locker behind him, where the cold metal bit his back as Adrien caved him in, his hand pressed flat on each sides of Nathanaël's head as his breath washed over his lips like a blanket.

Nathanaël felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest when Adrien seem to hesitate, before pressing his nose to his cheek, and the red haired felt his legs turned weak from the sudden force that he was once again, very glad to have support behind him for not letting him fall and become more pathetic than he already was.

"Can I kiss you?"

Nathanaël felt the air clogged at his throat, his eyes widening at the words as he didn't dare move a muscle.

"Say yes, Nathanaël," Adrien rasped out slightly, and Nathanaël wanted to shiver at the way his voice sounded. "I know Marinette did the same thing to you in her room yesterday," He trailed his lips to Nathanaël's ear, making the boy at his mercy when the words were said so softly. "It's my turn."

Nathanaël couldn't trust himself to speak, too stunned to say anything.

He only nodded jerkingly.

And then, Adrien Agreste was kissing him.

All thoughts of rational and doubt flew out of the window completely, leaving him in this perfection of a mess.

Where Marinette was soft and sweet in her kisses, Adrien was demanding, ravishing his lips as he firmly pressed them together, changing his hands for his arms as he leaned closer so that their chests were pressed against each other that it diminished any space that were supposed to exist between them. 

Nathanaël could feel the hard planes of Adrien's body, and this time, he didn't hesitate to put his hand into his hair as he felt the way the golden locks ran through his fingers smoothly, just as he known how it would feel all those time when he first fully noticed it. He didn't know when he started to kiss the model back, but he did and he was glad to say the least that he wasn't making an embarrassment of himself _yet_.

Adrien ran his tongue over his lips for entrance, and when he agreed, the model made himself busy in his mouth as Nathanaël held onto his arms for dear life because _by god_ was he starting to loose his senses again for the second time in two days and he was sure he was 'a fucking tomato' as Alix had oh so fondly told him a moment ago.

Adrien detached their lips before starting to kiss his way down his neck, leaving every raw bite he could get that wasn't hard enough to bring Nathanaël pain, but enough to make him _feel_ to his core.

Nathanaël moaned when the model dragged his teeth against his collarbone, his knees staggering as his lips was once again captured by Adrien.

"Don't," Adrien warned against his mouth, before pressing them together. "They'll hear you."

Nathanaël surprised the both of them by clasping Adrien's nape and kissing him with all what he felt inside him, making the model chuckle as he only responded just as eagerly.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, and both heads swivelled in alarm with swollen lips and unruly hair to look at the intruder, where she blinked her bright blue eyes in surprise at the scene before her. She leaned against the door frame with a look that clearly said that she amused to what was unravelled before her eyes as she crossed her arms, the same devilish smirk she had from yesterday when he first asked that particular question to her after she kissed him.

"I knew there was something fishy going on when Nino said you two were still here."

Adrien let out a relieved sigh, letting his head fall onto Nathanaël's shoulder.

"Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Kaleidoscope

It looked as if his brain stuttered to a screeching halt.

Because, truly, he didn't know how to react at the current moment without spontaneously combusting as Marinette sauntered - _sauntered_ , he didn't know she could do that- in the room as Adrien greeted her with a grin, leaning on the locker beside Nathanaël that their shoulders were pressing against each other. "What happened to being 'subtle', kitty?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because making out is not in the category if I remember correctly. In the _locker room_ , no less," She stood right in front of Nathanaël, but faced Adrien as she crossed her arms. "How cliched can you get?"

Said boy shrugged, his bruised lips twisting into the familiar smirk he always reserved for her. "I'm a model, subtle doesn't exactly exists in my vocabulary."

"And _I_ had to be subtle?" She shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Ridiculous."

Then, she met Nathanaël's gaze, where his heart lurched when her blue robs searched his face, noting the way how messy his hair had become, how his face was so red and burning he was sure that if someone poured an egg on him it'll cook on the spot. He licked his lips nervously, and she was quick to catch the movement as her eyes narrowed for a second before she met his eyes again.

"You're probably confused," She said forthrightly, letting her arms drop to her sides as she took a small step towards him. "Why the both of us kissed you two days in a row."

His throat felt dry as he tried to answer, swallowing any stutters that were tempted to spill from the tip of his tongue. "Explanations would be nice I guess." He internally applauded for himself, even if his voice was a bit breathless and it came out small. But nonetheless, it was a good sign that he can handle whatever they would throw at him.

Marinette met Adrien's eye for a brief moment, a silent agreement going through them before she gave Nathanaël a small smile.

"We want you."

He was beginning to think that his ears were clogged from something to let him hear those words coming from her mouth.

He blinked, his heart thudding against his chest as he stared at her. " _What?_ "

"We want you," Adrien repeated simply what she said, as if this was a stroll in the park. "We've been thinking about this for a while, and we know that we actually have some sort of feelings," At this, the model actually broke into a faint blush, and Nathanaël felt his own cheeks flamed again. "Towards you."

"We still love each other of course," She continued where he left off, her own flush blooming. "But then you came and all."

She trailed off, and Nathanaël only ever seen her unsure like this only when she was with Adrien when he first enrolled into the school.

And like her, he was smitten with the boy as she was.

"The thing is, we only wanted to show you what we feel because we know that you like us too, at the same time," She continued quickly, and his could feel something churn in his stomach when he heard the words. "And we're asking you whether you want to be with us. Together."

He was starting to breathe unevenly as he stared at her in shock, particularly gaping at her.

They _knew_.

All this time they knew what he felt, they knew how he was watching them from a distance, the longing in his heart growing every day as he watched them in their little bubble of secrets from afar.

And now they're agreeing to what he always wanted.

"Hey," Adrien murmured as he nudged Nathanaël's shoulder lightly with his, his expression soft when the red haired looked at him. "It's okay if you don't want this, we understand. We just wanted to tell you how we felt."

Marinette gave a smile. "And sorry that we kissed you before you had a say in it."

Adrien chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "We couldn't help it."

Nathanaël was dreaming, he knew it.

How else can this happen in the first place.

He took a shuddering breath, hiding his face with his hands that the next words that came out of his mouth were muffled.

"You guys could have actually warned me first."

Then, he felt small hands wrapped around his, pulling them down as she looked at him in the eye. "Sorry," She didn't exactly look apologetic that she made him into a putty mess per say, and neither did Adrien as he gave a careless shrug. "But it's true, if you're not comfortable with this, we understand and we'll back off if you want to."

He swallowed, her eyes expectant as they patiently waited for him to answer, because they understood that this was all sudden, that they pounced onto him the moment they got the chance because they knew he felt the same about him as he did to them. He was scared yes, scared because this was the first time two people had wanted him at the same time, but also excited, for what events can occur after this if he said to his heart's desires.

Nathanaël took another shuddering breath, faintly squeezing her hand.

"Okay."

Instantly, like a pair of light bulbs, both of them lit up, the glow on their faces was something he would want to soaked into. They were beautiful, and he was glad that they think he was too.

Then, he was aware of Adrien's warm breath ghosting over his cheek, and Nathanaël instantly felt his senses sharpen when Marinette stepped into his space, her hand pressed onto his chest. "Okay?" She muttered, her vibrant eyes searched into his that he was almost swallowed into them if not for the fact that Adrien was pulling half of his attention by feeling how soft the brush of those lips felt on his skin. "Are you sure?"

Nathanaël let out a breathless chuckle that it startled Adrien for a moment, causing him to leaned back slightly to look at him curiously.

"I knew what I wanted when I first saw you two together."

And with a burst of confidence he didn't know he had, he leaned forward as he captured her lips with his, inhaling her sweet scent of strawberries as he pulled her nearer to him.

She hummed with delight as she had her fingers tangled in his hair, jerking him back that her hand cushioned his head from hitting the locker that a groan rumbled at the back of his throat.

She detached her lips from his before kissing her way to one side of his face, and Nathanaël saw the hunger that burned in Adrien's eyes came back again when their gazes met over her head. Adrien crashed his lips to his that their teeth clicked, before Nathanaël angled his head slightly as his hand winded up in golden hair again, stuttering when he felt Marinette nipped his skin at the end of his jaw.

Well, they would be missed in class and most likely get a detention each for coming in late, but then again.

He wasn't going to complain.

* * *

 "Mon dieu, what is _that_?"

Nathanaël didn't have time ask when suddenly Alix took hold of his chin and moved it sharply to the side, her other hand pulling down the collar of his shirt.

"Are those _hickies_?" She spluttered indignantly, gaping as her eyes widen. "Where in the world did you- Is this why you were-" She cut herself off, meeting his eyes that he flinched at the intensity of her glare.

" _Have you been making out with Marinette again_?"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, nervously looking around the emptying school. Thank god they were going back because honestly, if anyone else find out, he was going to run. "Not so loud." He whispered harshly, where Alix had untangled herself from him as she took a couple of steps back, an accusing finger pointed to him.

"Oh no, you've been making out with her again and she even had the gall to give you a damn _hickey_. What's she trying to do? Trying to tell the world that she's cheating on her boyfriend? Which reminds me," She poked a finger on his chest. "What do you mean Adrien _knows_?"

He straightened his shirt and blazer, trying to hide the marks that was given by his lovers. He almost blush at the term he gave to them, still feeling the fire they left on his skin with every imprint, searing into his memory and nerves that it would take a long time for him to forget.

He tried to act nonchalant as he gave her a tight smile. "He knows, what else am I going to say?"

"And is he angry at you? Is that why it took a long time for you two to come back to class? With Marinette in tow that she had to break up an upcoming fight between you two?"

 _Far from that_ , his mind couldn't help but whisper deviously, and he cleared his throat to hide his fidgeting. "Ah, no, he didn't want to beat me up into a bloody pulp if that's what you're implying."

She propped her hands on her hips. "Well? He was actually _fine_ with it?"

He rubbed his nape, a blush starting to crawl to his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean 'you guess'?" She demanded. "He's okay with you making out with his girlfriend? Is he _sharing_ Marinette with you?"

He stuttered. "No! I mean, they- I-"

"Wait a minute," She cut him off, starting to pace in front of him. "If you made out with Marinette just now, then why the fuck was Adrien there too and why did he looked as if he's been-" She snapped her jaw closed, whirling onto him with such a look that could only describe as mortification.

" _WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH ADRIEN TOO?_ "

Nathanaël felt his face burn, and that was the only confirmation she needed when she threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

" _ **Mon dieu**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that would be the end. Thank you so much for reading this guys! I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
